


Love and Legos

by okayxiumin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Legos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayxiumin/pseuds/okayxiumin
Summary: They didn't know why, but Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s relationship milestones all had something to do with Legos.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Love and Legos

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a Twice AU. I hope you enjoy Nayeon and Jeongyeon's story as they grow up through the years!

**[2003]**

Jeongyeon's first day of primary school was finally over. She knew her mom had to work today, so she wouldn't pick her up for at least another hour. Jeongyeon looked around for her two older sisters, Seungyeon and Seoyeon, but she remembered that the two had playdates today. 

It was fine -- Jeongyeon liked being alone every once in a while. She hobbled over to an empty chair by the playground, sat on the floor in front of it, and brought out her latest Lego model. She placed the Lego lollipop on top of the chair and continued to assemble it. 

It had been an okay first day of school. Jeongyeon’s classmates mostly seemed pretty quiet, but maybe it was just the first day jitters. She wasn’t really planning to make too many friends, anyway. She was here to learn. She could already picture herself graduating with more than five medals hanging from her neck.

A few minutes later, Nayeon walked out of the classroom with a small frown on her face. Some of her new classmates had made fun of her two front teeth, and she didn't quite understand why; she thought they made her look cute, kind of like a bunny. She made her way over to the waiting area by the playground, scanning around for her mother. 

She noticed Jeongyeon almost immediately. Well, she actually noticed Jeongyeon's Lego model first, but Jeongyeon was attached to it, so she thought that counted. The girl sitting on the floor seemed unfamiliar to Nayeon, so she must be a first grader. The lollipop model looked really cute, and Nayeon found herself sitting on the chair beside where Jeongyeon was building it.

"Hi," Nayeon muttered. She felt a little shy, but there was something about this girl that made Nayeon want to be her friend. It might’ve been the Lee Hyori sticker Jeongyeon had on her school bag that made Nayeon like her instantly. Or maybe it was because Nayeon loved sweets. "Do you like lollipops?"

Jeongyeon looked up to the older girl, eyebrows already scrunched up in slight irritation. She thought she could work on her Lego model without any distractions. "Sometimes."

Nayeon smiled, wanting to look friendly and approachable. "My name is Im Nayeon. I'm a second grader. What's your name?"

"Yoo Jeongyeon." She immediately returned to stacking up the Legos to form the spiral at the center of the lollipop. It didn't look quite right, though.

Nayeon noticed that Jeongyeon had mixed up the colors towards one edge. She grabbed the model and pointed it out, incredibly sure of herself. "This should go here, and this one goes here." She removed the two pieces and swapped them accordingly. Now it looked right. "There."

Jeongyeon looked like she was about to burst. She hated it when other people touched her Legos. She took a deep breath, remembering how her mother specifically told her not to cause trouble on her first day. _Stay calm, it's just two pieces,_ she thought to herself. _Stay calm._ "Thank you." She tried to smile, but it ended up looking more constipated than anything else.

Nayeon didn’t seem to notice. "You're welcome!" She smiled brighter this time, proud that she helped someone out today. Jeongyeon thought that she looked like a bunny. It was kind of cute.

“You also like Lee Hyori?”

When Nayeon had asked the question, Jeongyeon finally smiled.

Against all of Jeongyeon’s expectations, the two became absolutely inseparable after that. Nayeon loved having Jeongyeon around to annoy and cling to (even when Jeongyeon tried to push her away), and Jeongyeon appreciated Nayeon’s constant company (though she’d never say it out loud).

Nayeon started telling her mom to pick her up an hour later, so that she could play with Jeongyeon while she waited for hers. Sometimes, when her mom still came early, they’d take Jeongyeon home with them. They quickly became members of each other’s families.

Jeongyeon silently thanked her mom for telling her to be nice on her first day of primary school. 

* * * 

**[2014]**

Nayeon wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. It was _Jeongyeon’s_ graduation day, not hers. She’d already graduated last year (and, of course, Jeongyeon was in attendance). She sat in the audience nestled between Jeongyeon’s family and the other members of their closest friend group.

They’d met Park Jihyo when they joined the school’s theater club in middle grade. At the time, Jihyo was one of the youngest members there, but she quickly made her way up to becoming one of the group’s main singers for their musical productions, along with Nayeon and Jeongyeon. After landing the lead roles in their production of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ , where the club had a sold-out first day for the first time ever, the rest of the theater kids had dubbed their little group as _3mix_.

Kim Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung, and Chou Tzuyu joined the club a few years later. They weren’t very loud or social, but Nayeon thought that the three were absolutely adorable. During one of their post-production cast parties, she offered them dessert, and after a soft “Is there any bread left instead?” from Tzuyu, the rest was history. It was a good thing that Jeongyeon and Jihyo loved having people to look after.

The latest addition to their group was a trio of transfer students from Japan. It was during one of their practices for a song and dance number in _Aladdin: the Musical_ when their club adviser, Mr. Park Jinyoung, had approached 3mix with three unfamiliar girls in tow. “These are Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, and Myoui Mina. They were part of the theater club back in their school in Japan. Please take care of them.” When Momo asked where the cafeteria was, Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a knowing smile. _We’re going to love these girls._

“Stop fidgeting, Nayeon unnie,” Chaeyoung whispered, placing her hand on Nayeon’s lap.

Nayeon looked at her apologetically, grabbing onto Chaeyoung’s pinkie, gripping it a bit more tightly than usual. “I’m just really nervous.”

Chaeyoung gave her a soft smile. “You two have been joined at the hip for a decade now. You’re her rock. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Unconvinced, Nayeon nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. Jeongyeon’s class was up next. Nayeon brought out her phone, opening up the camera app. 

After hearing dozens of familiar names, Nayeon’s ears perked up when she finally heard the one they were waiting for. “Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Dahyun let out a loud _whoop!_ The girls all stood up and clapped as Jeongyeon came on stage, got her diploma, and gave a deep bow. She stood at the center of the stage longer than her classmates did, seemingly looking for someone in the crowd. When she spotted her friends and family, she smiled wide, her eyes glittering. She bowed again, and when she looked back up, it seemed like she was looking right at Nayeon.

The older girl blushed, and Jeongyeon finally left the stage to join her classmates in the audience.

Nayeon realized she had gotten so lost in Jeongyeon’s smile, that she’d forgotten to take any pictures on her phone.

* * *

“Congratulations, Jeongyeon unnie!” Sana wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, and the rest of the girls followed suit. Jeongyeon wasn’t the biggest fan of skinship, but at this moment of pure happiness, she couldn’t ask for anything else.

She smiled wide, making eye contact with each of her friends. “Thank you all so much for being here.” When her eyes met Nayeon’s, her smile turned softer. _Her makeup looks good on her today_ , Jeongyeon thought.

Of course, Seungyeon had to ruin her train of thought. “Jeongyeon-ah, finally. Our baby girl’s joining the workforce with us.” Seungyeon _thwack_ ed Jeongyeon’s forehead with her hand. “Let’s take a family photo now so we can leave you to your friends.”

The friend group -- _Twice_ , as the rest of the theater kids called them, after they all starred in an original production of the same name -- herded themselves away from Jeongyeon, so that her family could take their places around her.

Jeongyeon held out her phone to Nayeon with an apologetic smile. “Can you?”

Nayeon took her phone, smiling at the Yoo family. “Everybody, get a little closer!” She managed to take _one_ decent photo of the family before they all started making weird faces.

Before she could return Jeongyeon’s phone, Jihyo started pushing her and the rest of the girls towards Jeongyeon. “Let’s all take a cute group selca, too!”

She ended up beside Jeongyeon, who instinctively placed her hand on Nayeon’s waist. “Thanks for coming,” she whispered with a soft smile as the rest of the girls were positioning themselves around her. 

“Look here, everyone!” Tzuyu ordered, angling the phone to make sure everyone fit in the frame. “1… 2… 3!”

Of course, there wasn’t a single photo where Jeongyeon and Nayeon weren’t messing around with Chaeyoung’s face. That’s just how the unnies were.

“Congratulations again, unnie!” Dahyun announced happily. She was in her signature high bun today, which made her look more like a piece of tofu than she usually did. “We’re still going to have a celebratory dinner later, right?”

“Of course!” 

Against Jeongyeon’s will, each of the girls, except for Jihyo and Nayeon, gave Jeongyeon a little kiss on the cheek before they parted ways, waving goodbye.

“Thank you guys, so much. I wouldn’t be here without you.” Jeongyeon put her arms around the two girls, which was easy considering how much taller she was than them. “Now, where are we going? It’s been so long since we had a 3mix bonding session.”

* * *

They decided to just spend the rest of the afternoon at Nayeon’s house to have a movie marathon before they met up with the rest of _Twice_ again for dinner. 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Jeongyeon asked, “So, what are we watching?”

She eyed the two girls, who made puppy dog eyes at her. She rolled her eyes. “ _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ it is, then.” She would never admit it to them outright, but she loved it when they did a little aegyo every now and then. Jeongyeon would give anything up for those two.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Jihyo suddenly got up, announcing, “I need some snacks. I’m going to head to the convenience store across the street. Do you girls need anything?”

Being the protective one in their group, Jeongyeon immediately suggested she’d come along to make sure she’s safe.

Jihyo shook her head, giving Nayeon a quick glance. They seemed to be communicating through their eyes, but Jeongyeon didn’t seem to notice. “No need. It’s just across the street, and it’s the middle of the day. Don’t worry, I have my phone with me.”

Jihyo quickly took Nayeon’s house keys, waved goodbye, and left. She remembered to throw a pretty subtle wink at Nayeon before the door closed, leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon alone in the house. 

_This is it_ , Nayeon thought. _It’s now or never_. She wouldn’t let Jihyo’s (very suspicious, if you asked her) plan go to waste.

“Ah, Jeongyeonie! I have a graduation gift for you. Hold on.” 

Jeongyeon opened up her phone while waiting. There were a bunch of congratulatory messages from her theater friends and extended family. At the top of her messages was one from Jihyo, sent just a minute ago:

> **_Jihyo_** : _I ran into a friend here at the convenience store, so I won’t be back for a while. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> _ ** _Jeongyeon_** _: Okay. Be safe ~_

Nayeon came back to the living room, holding what was probably Jeongyeon’s graduation gift behind her back. 

“Jihyo said she ran into a friend and might take a while.”

Nayeon laughed. “Typical God Jihyo. She’s just so amazing that everyone seems to know who she is. Anyway, this is for you!” In her hands was a life-sized brown poodle made out of Legos. It looked vaguely like Jeongyeon’s dog, Nanan. “I built it myself. I saw it in the store and I thought you’d love it.” 

It was weird for Jeongyeon to receive a Lego model that was already built, but Nayeon’s proud smile stopped her from saying that. Besides, ever since the first day they met, Jeongyeon never bothered to stop Nayeon from touching her Legos. At first, it was because of her mom, but then it stopped bothering Jeongyeon completely--but only when it was Nayeon. She still fought with anyone else who dared to touch her Legos.

“ _Gwiyeowo_!” Jeongyeon said. Her smile was starting to match Nayeon’s. “Sungyeon and Seoyeon are going to love having this at home. And mom, too. Thank you, Nayeon unnie.”

“There’s, ah, something else I want to ask you.” Nayeon was fidgeting with the button on her blouse. It was weird -- Jeongyeon was used to Nayeon being loud and confident. She raised an eyebrow, urging her on. “Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?”

Jeongyeon was beyond confused now. Nayeon was nervous to ask her that? They went on dates all the time, and she told Nayeon this.

“I mean, on a _date_ date.” Nayeon squared her shoulders, and looked Jeongyeon directly in the eye. “I like you. I don’t know exactly when it started, but I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. And yes, I know you might not like me that way _yet_ , but if you’d let me, I’d love to court you, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

It felt like Jeongyeon had forgotten how to breathe. Was she dreaming? It wasn’t like Jeongyeon didn’t see this coming -- she _did_ notice that she and Nayeon have been flirting more and more, especially since Nayeon graduated last year. And she liked it. She loved being the subject of Nayeon’s attention, being the one Nayeon constantly played cat-and-mouse with. This was _Nayeon_ , the girl who held her hand while she cried, the one she allowed to touch her precious Legos... the one who understood her better than she understood herself.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Nayeon had never been more hopeful in her life.

“Okay, court me. Take me to the Lego store this weekend.”

The date went amazing. The two girls started seeing each other in a different light, but not in a bad way. Everything they loved about the other was still very much there, but there was a different kind of spark between them when they held hands this time. Jeongyeon’s heart fluttered, and Nayeon felt her limbs turn into jelly. It was kind of perfect. Unsurprisingly, four months later, the _Twice_ group chat buzzed with an exciting announcement from them:

> **_Pretty Nayeon_** _:_ _We’re official! Jeongyeon is my girlfriend!!!!! (灬♥ω♥灬)  
> _ ** _Strawberry Princess_** _: My parents!  
> _ ** _No Jam Hyung_ ** _: ^_^_

* * * 

**[2022]**

Jeongyeon made sure she had all of her things in her bag before she left her house, ready for her anniversary date with Nayeon. They were officially celebrating their 8th year as a couple, and Jeongyeon wanted to make sure that everything she planned for tonight would go smoothly. 

> **_Yoojung Sunbae_ ** _♥: I’m on my way there. Are you ready?  
> _ ** _Bunnie Unnie_** _: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ :)  
> _ **_Bunnie Unnie_** _: I’ll be ready before you get here. ♡＾▽＾♡_

It took Jeongyeon less than fifteen minutes to get to Nayeon’s house. Something told her Nayeon wasn’t ready yet, so she decided to wait for another ten minutes before she messaged her girlfriend again. She didn’t mind, anyway. She’d wait forever for Nayeon if she had to.

> **_Yoojung Sunbae_ ** _♥: I’m outside. Just come out when you’re ready._

It was another five minutes before Nayeon came out, wearing a red checkered dress. Jeongyeon looked at her own cherry-patterned dress and laughed silently. They looked like they were in a couple’s outfit, even if they hadn’t talked about matching.

The second Nayeon got in the car, she shot Jeongyeon a big, toothy smile, and left a soft peck on her cheek. “Happy anniversary, Yoo Jeongyeon-shi.”

Jeongyeon mirrored her smile. “Happy anniversary, Nayeon unnie.”

Against Nayeon’s wishes, Jeongyeon insisted not to give each other pet names. She was fine with other people giving them a ship name -- _Twice_ called them _NaJeong_ , while people outside their group liked to call them _2yeon_ \-- but she drew the line at cheesy nicknames for each other. Besides, she thought Nayeon’s name was pretty, and she loved hearing her girlfriend say her name. She didn’t tell her that, though. What she said at the time was, “I might cringe every time and hurt your feelings,” which Nayeon still found to be sweet.

* * *

“We have a reservation under Yoo Jeongyeon,” Jeongyeon told the waiter once they arrived at the restaurant.

“Right this way.”

The waiter led them to a small, private room away from the noise of a busy restaurant on a weekend. Jeongyeon had gotten used to pulling the seat out for Nayeon, and that night was no exception. Nayeon smiled in thanks, still as amazed at how well Jeongyeon treated her… when they weren’t bickering, of course.

“This restaurant is oddly familiar. Have we been on a date here before?”

Jeongyeon laughed. She had hoped Nayeon would remember, but it didn’t surprise her that it didn’t -- it had been a long time ago, anyway. “Our families had a meal here together to celebrate your graduation from primary school. It was years ago.”

Nayeon’s eyes lit up, and Jeongyeon could see the gears click in her head. “Ah! You vomited from eating too much dessert. How could I forget?”

It was a fond memory, indeed. Jeongyeon hoped the nostalgia factor would work in her favor tonight.

They finished their meal in record time. They ordered some dessert, and Jeongyeon whispered something to the waiter. Nayeon was about to ask her what that was all about, but, right on cue, Nayeon’s phone started ringing in her bag.

> _Video call from_ **_Peach Sister ~_   
> **_Accept_ _Decline_

“I better answer this. It might be important.”

Jeongyeon’s phone rang with a notification as well -- a quick text from Chaeyoung. _Good luck, unnie! Fighting ~ !!!_ Jeongyeon took a deep breath. It’s almost time.

“Sorry to disturb you on your anniversary date, unnies!” Momo’s smiling face filled the screen, but Nayeon could see that the rest of the _Twice_ girls were right behind her. “We just have some great news that couldn’t wait.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow, but the excitement was clear on her face. “What is it?”

“We _finally_ have a hidden camera photo of Dahyun. It was _right there_ and she didn’t see it!”

Everyone burst into laughter. Soon, they were talking about Chaeyoung’s latest artwork, Momo’s jokbal dinner, Mina’s 5-hour _Minecraft_ game… and Nayeon was distracted. Perfect. Jeongyeon signaled the waiter who was standing beside the door. _Now_.

The lights turned off. Nayeon let out a small scream. Nothing was visible aside from the light radiating off her phone screen. “Is there a blackout?”

A few seconds later, the lights came back on. Nayeon blinked for a bit and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

_Oh my God_ . Jeongyeon was on the floor, down on one knee. The ring she was holding had one large diamond on the center, but was a simple band otherwise. She was smiling wide, with a cute little tilt to her head. She nodded again at the waiter, who left the room to give them a little more privacy-- or at least, as much privacy as they could get with the rest of _Twice_ still on the other end of Nayeon’s phone call.

It was quiet, though. The girls were holding their breaths as well. It seemed like an epic do-or-die moment.

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon took a deep breath, and continued. “In my mind, you started off as that annoying girl who keeps touching my Legos’, and quickly became ‘my annoying best friend who keeps bickering with me’, and is now ‘my annoying girlfriend who I can’t live without’...”

If she was being completely honest, Nayeon didn’t hear a single word Jeongyeon was saying. Her mind was clouded with a thousand different thoughts, ranging from _she’s proposing first!_ to _is she going to be Mrs. Im or am I going to be Mrs. Yoo?_ and of course--

“I have a confession to make, Yoo Jeongyeon-shi.” 

Jeongyeon’s smile began to fade. Was there something wrong? Why was Nayeon interrupting her proposal? Did she not want to get married? The rest of the _Twice_ girls started whispering in the background, nervous and confused. 

Nayeon rummaged through her bag, pulling out what looked like a small box made of Legos. She opened it, and inside was a plain, silver engagement ring with the smallest diamond in the middle. “I was going to propose to you tonight, too.”

The _Twice_ girls were a _mess_. Jihyo let out a deafening scream, and the rest of the girls started jumping up and down, holding on to each other.

“So. It’s obviously a _yes_ from both of us, right?” Nayeon’s smile was so big that her bunny teeth were on full display. Jeongyeon smiled as well, pulled the ring from her box, and slipped it on Nayeon’s finger. Nayeon did the same to the one in her Lego box. 

They locked lips. Nayeon put her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, while Jeongyeon’s arms went around Nayeon’s waist. They couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Wait a second.” Nayeon pulled away from the kiss. “Why are you guys still here?” The question was pointed at the girls on screen.

Tzuyu smiled. “We told Jeongyeon unnie we wanted to be a part of this beautiful moment. Congratulations!”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon couldn’t be happier.

> **_Facebook  
> _** ** _Im Nayeon_ ** _is engaged to_ **_Yoo Jeongyeon  
> _** _2,394 likes_ _972 comments_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm thinking about writing a short bonus story for this (maybe their first date?) as well. Please let me know your thoughts! ~


End file.
